


Drink a Little Curage

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vodka proves once again to Roxy's good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink a Little Curage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mindfuljolteon over on tumblr as a prompt. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I don't know how to make the text emulate the chat client so sorry about that.

Vodka was usually your friend, keeping the loneliness away in a world where nothing was made for humans anymore. It helped you lose yourself, fill the endless aching void of nothing that you delt with on a day to day basis. It was your cure all. The only time it wasn’t as friendly was when you were talking to someone breathing on the other side of the screen. Like now.

Two bottles in one hour while talking with Janey has you feeling hot and bothered as she talks about nothing and everything in her life. Her father, her school, herself. She shows you a screen cap of her, her new hair cut short and soft looking, smiling wide and adorable in a way that makes you lower body warm. You want to run your hands through it. You want to run your hands over her.

TG: id love to touhc it  
TG: tuoch  
TG: toich  
TG: feel it

You end up saying, looking over the picture to pick out as much detail as you can. The small freckle she has near her chin, the way she has just the slightest natural blush.

GG: can I see your hair Roxy?

Its the first time in a while she has asked about your appearance and the camera is taking the picture before you can think about it. You had sworn a long time ago, while you were sober, that you would never send drunk pictures. Problem is, drunk you and sober you rarely see eye to eye, so as you hit the 'send' button there is only the barest scream in the back of your head. For a moment you don’t know why until it hits you that you’re not wearing any clothes besides the blanket wrapped around your waist.

Fear starts the sobering process in seconds, your eyes going wide as a thumb nail of yourself, blonde hair and sun kissed skin, smiles at you. The symbol that lets you know Jane is typing stops, and your stomach plummets. Drunk you just fucked up, she fucked up everything. Absolutely everything.

GG: You look  
GG: You look very pretty.  
GG: Very pretty hair.  
GG: Lovely indeed.

Your stomach lifts a bit even though you can tell she is nervous from how much she is typing, a cascade of blue text filling the screen on all the different features about you hair that she can point out. She is going on and on about its ‘style’ when drunk you decides to throw caution to the wind again. You already started this, might as well see what else might happen.

TG: like my tist  
TG: tits*

You watch the icon stop again and your stomach drops. With baited breath you wait for it to move, and when it finally does you breath again.

GG: I think they are lovely.

A moments pause.

GG: I think all of you is lovely.

The smile that spreads over your mouth is wide as you type back furiously.

TG: mind if i gets a perk  
TG: peke  
TG: look

For a while the client goes dead and you down another glass full of vodka, worrying your lip between drinks until a file comes popping up. You almost spill liquor onto your laptop, but thankfully you drank it all so no harm no fowl. Opening the picture you feel your body heat up to an almost unbearable degree. There is Janey, sitting in her desk chair, topless and blushing so bad it almost looks like a sunburn. Its the cutest damn not sunburn you have ever seen.

She is more curvaceous than you, her breasts wide and supple, her arms cradling them as she wraps her arms around her middle beneath them. The brown sugar colored areola make you lick your lips.

TG: vic chat.  
TG: vif*  
TG:vid*

You hold your breath. The sound for a vid chat being initiated is the most beautiful thing you have ever heard.

“Hey Janey.” You say, doing your best not to slur, shoulders back just a bit so she can get a good look. Her face is red, her eyes darting between your face and breasts.

“H-hello Roxy.” You take it back, her voice is the most beautiful thing.

God you love Vodka.


End file.
